


Pulling on Flames -Kinktober Day Seven- Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), coatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley has been letting his hair grow out for Aziraphale, it'd been quite a while since it was what he considered long.Meeting Aziraphale at The Ritz for lunch he can't help but notice Aziraphale is all but starting.The coatroom seems like a good place.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Pulling on Flames -Kinktober Day Seven- Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> Hair pulling and such.
> 
> Still writing on my phone will be back normal tomorrow! 
> 
> Thanks for the patience on any typos, I'll fix once home.

Pulling on Flames

Kinktober Day Seven-Hair Pulling(Quefish)

Stepping out of the shower, Crowley stopped and looked in the mirror. Seeing the length of his hair, he smiled at his reflection. He had been growing his hair out since April, and it was now October; it had been seven months.

Turning this way and that in the mirror, he liked what he saw. Though he had been letting it grow for Aziraphale, the angel liked his hair longer, with waves, curls, and braids. Not that Aziraphale found his shorter hair unappealing it had just been a while.

Now he could have miracled long, but what was the fun in that, a challenge is a challenge, whether or not Aziraphale had noticed he ushered one, no one would ever really know, not even Crowley. He simply took it as one.

A little miracle wouldn't hurt though, it had grown to just below his shoulders, and if he was honest with himself, he was hoping for his hair to be at his shoulder blades.

~snap~ what's a tiny miracle going to hurt?

Satisfied with his hair, he finished getting ready to go to the Ritz, have lunch with an absolute angel, and have drinks at the bookshop. Maybe his flat, yes Crowley, would invite Aziraphale back to his place!

Aziraphale found himself at the Ritz without Crowley. Looking at his pocket watch, he sighed. Never being late, he wondered if he should be concerned; standing, Aziraphale was about to leave when he saw Crowley enter from the front door.

Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale, who had claimed their regular table, everything having already been ordered. A few pastries had been nibbled on, but it was fine.

Aziraphale stopped, his breath hitched. He knew Crowley had been growing his hair out, but this, well, this he hadn't seen in millennia, and it made his fingers itch.

Curls, waves, and a singular braid framed his perfect face. As he sat at the table, Aziraphale still stood forgetting manners altogether and was staring at him. Crowley felt the weight of that particular stared and shifted in his seat.

”Everything alright, Angel?”

”Sorry. What was that?”

”You're staring.”

Aziraphale quickly took his seat, apologizing at first, but still was intently looking. Crowley knew it was his hair and couldn't stop himself from playing it up, at least a little.

A twirl of a curl here and there, running his fingers over the braid, letting the waves drape over his shoulder. Crowley felt the sustained waves of anxious want. It wasn't till they were done and leaving that Crowley found out just how wanton Aziraphale was.

Crowley paid at the front of the Ritz; he waited a moment. Aziraphale supposedly had gone to the back coatroom to get his jacket, which was odd because he could have sworn Aziraphale was wearing it the entire time.

Crowley waited, still no angel, a few more minutes, and Crowley decided to go look for himself. Slipping past the coat girl, he made his way to where Aziraphale should be. Looking in the different coat rooms, he came to the last one.

Stepping into the room, he felt himself being grabbed and bullied up against the wall. His chest touching the wall while someone twisted their hand into his hair.

”You knew this would absolutely drive me crazy, my dear.”

Crowley mischievously smirked the corners of his mouth, pulling up just enough that told the Aziraphale all he needed. Pressing himself against Crowley's ass, Aziraphale ground into Crowley; he pulled on flame-red hair, just enough to get the gasp he wanted.

”Maybe I wanted to drive you crazy, angel...”

Aziraphale growled next to Crowley's ear, sliding his free hand around Crowley's hip feeling him harden under his touch. A gentle squeeze with a not so gentle pull of his hair dragged a hiss out if Crowley.

”I'm going to fuck you right here in the coatroom, Crowley...”

His angel talking like that always made his insides all liquidy and knees weak. Aziraphale felt it, loved it as he undid Crowley's pants with a snap of his fingers. Reaching between them, Aziraphale undid his own; he was going to enjoy this.

Pressing his cock between Crowley's ass cheeks, Aziraphale slid his arousal up against him. A low sounding moan, pulling that hair harder, and the sounds his demon made were delicious, low, guttural, feral.

Aziraphale kept his hand entangled in Crowley's hair, pulling his head back with each grinding if his cock. Reaching around Crowley's hip Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley, squeezing before pumping his fist up and down, a twist over the head, letting the pre-cum slick the way.

With each stroke, Aziraphale pulled Crowley's hair slowly, making his back arch and Crowley's ass press harder against his own cock. Aziraphale always admired how Crowleys back would arch; he loved the way he could roll his back into his hips while he would fuck him.

The thought and the want had Aziraphale going to his knees behind a wanton demon. Crowley couldn't put his head down; Aziraphale controlled him now.

A little miracle and Crowley's ass was slick as we're Aziraphale's fingers. Teasing Crowley's entrance, a sudden pull of his hair had him moaning as Aziraphale slid his finger inside Crowley, purposely curling, pressing deep enough to brush over Crowley's prostate barely.

Music to Aziraphale's ears as he pressed a second, then a third.

”I'm going to fuck you now, Crowley, when you cum, do let me hear you.”

Aziraphale slid himself in slowly at first, waiting for Crowley to relax into his cock being inside him. Aziraphale felt when Crowley opened to him, he fucked in, and Aziraphale fucked in hard.

Aziraphale pulled on Crowley's hair, wrapping it around his hand when it started to slide free of his hand. Aziraphale watched as he pulled Crowley's hair the way his back curved back.

Leaning over Crowley, Aziraphale licked and bit his shoulder, easing on Crowley's hair to push himself in as far in as he could. Feeling the sudden irregular pulses around his cock Aziraphale, went back upright on his knees.

”Are you going to cum for me untouched, my beautiful demon?”

”Please, angel...pull, please.”

”You're such a good demon...”

Aziraphale knew what to say and when too, at least by now, it'd been a busy week for them.

”Cum for me, Crowley, out loud, let me hear you.”

Aziraphale quickened his pace and somehow gained strength in his thrusts, he could hear how Crowleys moans were reaching a fever pitch when he pulled, and hard, Crowley came, calling out his angels name or some semblance of it.

Aziraphale kept going, bringing Crowley through each wave of his orgasm. It was enough to tip Aziraphale into his own bliss with Crowley.

An angel and a demon tried to catch their breath in The Ritz coatroom.

”So, what are you in the mood for now?”

”Alcohol, quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol.”

Aziraphale smirked and snapped back to the bookshop, avoiding any prying eyes!


End file.
